


To the Pain

by SpanishLoVer



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, F/M, Happy Ending, Season/Series 02, momma bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishLoVer/pseuds/SpanishLoVer
Summary: Veronica realizes her feelings for Logan and has a conversation with him about his war with the PCHers.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	To the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work of fiction. Thanks to Cornfrontataion for hooking me up with an AO3 invite.

Veronica sits Logan down on the couch, then sits beside him, wrapping herself protectively around him, carefully choosing what she'll say, knowing that if the situation is not handled correctly, the damage to her relationship with Logan would be hard to fix.

"First of all, I want to continue with what I would have said had the PCHers not shot at us the other day in your backseat. I love you Logan, I care about you deeply, but I am worried."

Hearing Veronica say the words he had been waiting to hear for the whole summer lights Logan's face with glee, his desire to kiss her breathless stopped by her gesture to let her keep talking.

"This war with the PCHers is escalating quickly, and I am worried that you are either going to get yourself killed or hurt badly, which is exactly what I don't want to happen to you. I know they started the conflict, but your stunt in the community pool was aimed at people not taking part in the conflict, neighborhood kids, not all of them affiliated with the PCHers or their activities. You have to stop retaliating in such a manner, not only because of your safety but because of the public's perception of you. You are a witness for the prosecution in the case against your father. If any of these stunts were traced to you it would harm your testimony and increase his chances of walking out of prison a free man. So this war has to stop, so that by the end of the year, when we sit in the stand and tell the world what a piece of shit he is they'll believe us. BECAUSE I WANT TO NAIL THAT FUCKER TO THE WALL AND WATCH HIM SQUIRM! BECAUSE THAT PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO LYNN, TO LILY AND TO YOU! BECAUSE EVERY ABSENCE OF YOURS I DIDN'T NOTICE, EVERY BRUISE YOU JUSTIFIED BY SAYING YOU WERE A KLUTZ, EVERY TIME HE MADE YOUR MOTHER DRINK HERSELF TO A STUPOR, EVERY TIME HE MADE YOU PICK A BELT AND EVERY SCAR I TRACE WITH MY FINGERS ON YOUR BACK! THAT BEAST WILL PAY SO WE CAN WATCH HIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZES HE WILL NEVER BE A FREE MAN AGAIN AND SO WE CAN WATCH THE SYRINGE PIERCE HIS VEINS DURING HIS LAST MOMENTS ON THIS PLANET! AND THAT MOMENT WON'T COME EASY, NO,NO,NO… I DON'T WANT DEATH TO CLAIM HIM BEFORE HE HAS SUFFERED, BEFORE EVERY THING HE HELD DEAR, HIS REPUTATION, HIS FAME AND HIS MONEY IS RIPPED FROM HIS LEATHERY WRINKLED HANDS! WE MAKE HIM PAY! AND TO DO THAT YOU NEED TO BE ALIVE AND WELL AND YOUR REPUTATION HAS TO BE INTACT! AM I BEING CLEAR?!"

Logan feels his eyes water as he realizes that his blonde pixie angel of vengeance is not leaving him alone. No, she's showing more affection in her desire to make his torturer pay that any person ever has. And so he presses himself against her in a tight hug, buries his face in her neck and softly whispers "You're right Bobcat, we'll do it your way."

When Keith Mars enters the apartment he sees Logan hugging his daughter and sobbing quietly, while she pats his head to calm him down. Realizing the scene he just walked into he quietly closes the door, leaving the room unnoticed and paces slowly across the veranda thinking about the look of pure love and adoration in his daughter's eyes and accepting that the young sobbing boy sitting in his couch has his daughter's heart in a vice grip and will probably never let it go.

  
  



End file.
